USS Trojan Horse
USS Trojan Horse is one of Starfleet's four Majestic Class Fleet carriers. She, along with her sister ships Majestic, Oriskany, and Coral Sea provide Starfleet with four highly capable, mobile fighter stations. IN SERVICE Trojan Horse is commanded by Captain Kristen McQueen, a Dominion War fighter ace and veteran of Operations Return and Final Assault. Trojan Horse entered service early in 2386, and was assigned to Task Force 405, Lima Fleet. She was originally to be assigned to Task Force 27 of Nightfall Fleet, but Nightfall fleet declined in favor of a Valderan Cruiser. Trojan Horse has become notable for the onboard escapades of it's CO and XO, as well as it's history making attack on a Tyderian Destroyer, becoming the first Carrier in history to destroy another combattant ship with it's own weapons. Trojan Horse is expected to be a favorite for the Lima Fleet Marine Regiment as a staging ship. DEVELOPMENT The Majestic Class carrier was developed after the Dominion War as a large, fast fighter carrier that could deploy rapidly to a trouble spot and insert a large fighter wing. Space Allotment The Carrier's main flight deck spans the ship's full 610 meter length, and is 125 meters wide. the secondary flight deck, located above the Main Deck, is 518.5 meters long and 125 meters wide. The ship also has 2 hangar facilities, each of which are the same size as the secondary flight deck. Both flight decks have a 10 meter high cealing, while the hangar levels are 8 meters high. Each Hangar bay can handle 108 closely packed Peregrine class fighters, with their wings folded, for a total of 216. However, the Tomcat and Danube class ships have a smaller footprint in the hangar, and the flight decks can be used for near-permanent fighter stowage, this increasing the potential carrier strike group to over 500. Since the end of the Dominion war, fighter allotments have shrunk. The Trojan Horse carries less than half of her total carrying capabilities, although the emergence of the Banor as a major Alpha Quadrant threat has brought back into discussion the idea of adding more fighters and attackers to her decks. Weapons Systems Trojan Horse is as much a Cruiser as she is a carrier. She actually outguns standard baseline Galaxy class starships in terms of phaser arrays (12 vs. 10) and Torpedo Tubes (4 vs. 2). Trojan Horse carries the powerful Tomahawk Missile, both for use by her fighters and for her own defense. These powerful weapons give the Pony a major punch. Trojan Horse has little, if any, shipboard defense against fighters. Instead she relies on her fighter wing to provide protection. CONFLICTS Dispite being a relatively new ship, the Trojan Horse has seen her fair share of fighting. Tyderians Trojan Horse served as a launching station for Commander Thomas Phaserman's raids against Tyderian installations prior to the Banor incursion. Trojan Horse made history while assisting a pair of freighters under attack by Tyderian Destroyers. She approached and fired on both destroyers, although she focused on the nearer of the two while her fighter group harrased and scared off the second destroyer. As the first ship came about to attack the carrier, Captain Kristen McQueen ordered the torpedo tubes loaded with Tomahawk Anti-Ship missiles. The Horse fired two missiles that rendered the vessel inoperative. a photon torpedo finished it off. This is the first recorded ship-to-ship kill by a carrier in history. Banor War Since the Banor Invasion, USS Trojan Horse has been at the forfront of tactical operations, often serving as BOTH a Carrier and an Assault Ship, being responsible for deploying the Fleet's Marine Forces. Category:Task Force 405 Category:Warships Category:ships